ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Muramasa
Character Profile 'Character First Name' Muramasa 'Character Last Name' Senju 'IMVU Username' llEnvynessll 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 20 'Date of Birth' 10/31/187 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 5' 5" 'Weight' 155 lbs 'Blood Type' O positive 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Muramasa was never one to rush into things, always calm and calculated. He has strong sense of justice and duty, dislikes slacking and unnecessary arguments. Always would be there to offer help if needed and to support those that cannot do it themselves. Although he does not avoid company he always feels better on his own. As compliment to his calm attitude came kind and caring nature. Muramasa loved creating new things, with help of his father he forged two of his favorite katanas and inspired life in them by naming themy Ryujin and Hanamori. 'Behaviour' Muramasa has a habbit of questioning before he accepted any mission or request, he never liked walking in dark. It has costed many Shinobi a life. When around friends he was not over talkative but he never forgot promise to Hanamori to never forget how to smile, even when hurt. He usualy tends to add "Hmmm..." to most of his sentences, and has that look about that makes you feel as if you are naked in front of him as if there is nothing you can hide that his eyes won't reach. Also another peculiar habbit was his practice to humm silently when by himself or when relaxing in his favorite places. 'Nindo (optional)' "Hmmm...." 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Senju Clan 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Earth 'Weapon of choice' Twin katanas - Ryujin and Hanamori 'Strengths' Ninjutsu - Superior Taijutsu - Superior 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu - Inferior Strength - Inferior 'Chakra colour' Amber 'Databook' Databook: Senju Muramasa 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 (15) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 5 (5) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 2 (1) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 2 (12) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): ''' '''x1 Scroll: Demon wind shuriken (5) x1 Scroll: Empty (5) x5 Explosive tags x5 Barrier Tags x1 Roll of Wire x1 Pack of 10 Military Ration Pills Total: 70 'Jutsu List' Academy Jutsus: Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Fire Release: Fire_Release:_Great_Fire_Annihilation (A-Rank) Fire_Release:_Ash_Clone (B-Rank) Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique (C-Rank) Fire_Release:_Smoke_Out (C-Rank) Fire_Release:_Fire_Light (D-Rank) Fire_Release:_Burning_Pitch (D-Rank) Earth Release: '' Earth_Release:_Earth_Dragon_Bullet (B-Rank) Earth_Release:_Earth_Flow_River (C-Rank) Earth_Release:_Earth-Style_Rampart (C-Rank) Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique (D-Rank) Earth_Release:_Pot_Hole (D-Rank) ''Bukijutsu Shuriken_Shadow_Clone (B-Rank) Fuinjutsu: Fuuinjutsu:_Art_of_Binding (B-Rank) 'Allies' Konohagakure 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Most stories start at the beggining and slowly let you in, i will tell you my story although it has already reached distances i sometimes wish could be taken back. The longer we live the more mistakes we make and more sorrows we carry. I guess our memories make us, even the darkest of them all. I was born twenty years ago, when golden autumn was crossing into chilly winter. There was nothing remarkable about that birth, i was a healthy baby in care of two wonderful parents, Nami and Saru. "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." Those were to first words my parents tought me, i didn't yet understand what it meant but i felt strong connection to them. I had as normal childhood as you can expect from a young boy, always curious always observant and life was in full bloom within me. Born in times of peace i never had to know the desolation and suffering of war. I remember each morning i would climb the hill overlooking village i was born in, Konoha. It has seen lot of hardships and now enjoyed the era of peace, smiles on faces of my friends and their parents stroked the fire within my heart. Time slowly ebbed away and i finally passed my graduation exam, fully fledged Shinobi ready to make my village proud. First missions, first teammates, first Sensei. Many years have passed since that day, many joyfull and tearful moments as we bonded. Things like first ramen, first crush, pranks we played on sensei, times we spent together never fade away. Chuunin exams came along, and competitive spirit between us intensified. Everybody wanted to prove their strength and determination, everyone wanted to show how much they improved and make their Sensei proud. Victory in final match and week in hospital seemed like good compensation back then. It was a sunny day and i was just returning from morning visit to the hill when i received notice to lead my on a mission since Sensei was busy. Just go in, retrive information and go out, simple or so we tought. What they failed to mention was that place was riddled with traps, on every step death beckoned or at least a good hospital treatment. Five torturous hours later and a lucky break we managed to complete the mission. Not lucky break for all, when Roji got caught in spike trap and fell to his death. I never felt so lost in my life to see light fading from my best friends eyes. When we came back to the village, i would have watched as the teary family would meet her probably concerned by state we were in. And as we stood over the tomb stone of Ryujin and seen still ray of light shine on it and smiles return knowing Ryu watched over us. It is then that i realised what my parents meant by those words the thought me, the soul of village will forever burn brightly as long as there is single person left with Will Of Fire in their hearts. Four years have passed i was nearing my twenty birthday, nothing remarkable happened well unless you count nearly drowing to save a boy out of the well. Fun times i say. I have with help of my father and professinal blacksmith along with several others forged twin katanas that i always wore from that day on. I have named them Ryujin and Hanamori, in memory of my teammates even tho Hana was still alive. On my 20 birthday i became a Jounin, joy was it to see my parents full of pride and my teammate around me. I bought everyone a round in Ramens and barbecue later, it was one of those nights you keep forever. Tomorrow was another bright day, and new road to take upon, the journey just got more interesting and i was curious what is next..... To be Continued. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' '' Sarutobi Seikaku'' Senju Muramasa Senju Muramasa Senju Muramasa